Introduction
Just like any other type of spring, gas springs have spring curves that define the force v. deflection characteristic for the spring. In the field of gas springs and especially those used in vehicles, it is well known that it is often advantageous for the gas spring curve of the gas spring to be able to be changed. Accordingly, our '144 application extensively describes the advantages of a gas spring performing according to a gas spring curve selected—by the rider—from a number of different spring curves (i.e., “softer” and “stiffer”). The need for a gas spring to perform according to a gas spring curve selected—by the rider—from a number of different spring curves (i.e., “softer” and “stiffer”) is also generally discussed in the prior art, such as in US Pub 2005/0116399.
It is highly desirable that the gas spring curve of the gas spring should be able to be easily changed by the rider on-the-fly. Typically, for example, in the bicycle arts, a successful “on-the-fly” adjustment should: (1) be able to made without tools; (2) require small controller manipulations (e.g. short angular knob rotations); (3) require low forces/torques to manipulate the controller; and (4) be capable of being made very quickly (for example, in one or two seconds) and without the rider having to stop or dismount.